


I'm Scared

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Gen, I seriously cannot emphasize that enough, Neglect, POV Third Person, PTSD, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I'm Scared

     _Everyone had left, and Pacifica was once again left alone with her parents in their giant home, which could have used more people, anyway, if you were to ask her. The mansion was too big to only house three people._

 _She had been thankful to find that the Pines twins, along with their friends, were the last to leave, and she wasn't alone with her parents until nearly midnight. She figured that her dad couldn't be too mad about her letting the townsfolk in as a favor to the person who had fixed their biggest problem at least temporarily. She figured that her mom wouldn't not talk to her for weeks on end... They couldn't do that to her a second time... Of course, that was what she had thought the second time. And the third. And the fifteenth. But it kept happening. Sometimes, they would just say such awful things to her, like, "Northwests make sacrifices, even if it's another Northwest." They would talk to her about how, "We can't allow our daughter to be the weak link in the Northwest chain." They always considered what the best move to make was based on how people would see them, and they_ never _thought about Pacifica. They never thought about their twelve year old daughter, alone and afraid in a town filled with supernatural creatures that didn't scare her any more than her own parents did. Her father was too busy ringing that bell,_ that bell _, in her face all_ _of the time, her mother more concerned with when she was going to be able to get her next glass of brandy than when her daughter would get home from having gone out with friends._

 _"Pacifica!" Her father screamed the second the gates and doors had closed, and she jumped nearly a foot in the air, she was sure. Both her mother and the butler scurried off, likely to get a drink and clean something, respectively. When, out of fear, she didn't turn around to face Preston Northwest, he gripped her arm and forced her to turn around, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as he did so. The look she gave him was one of utter horror as he started dragging her off, toward a coat closet, ruthlessly attacking her with his words as he did. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, girl! Northwests_ do not _interact with the commoners in Gravity Falls, and any child of mine, living under my roof, eating my food, and buying things with_ my fortune _will follow that rule as if it was written in the ten commandments by God himself!"_

_She dug her heels into the floor as he neared the room she and Dipper had tracked with mud not two hours ago. If he saw the mess they'd made, she was sure she was done for. He would kill her without a second thought, snap her in half like a twig found on forest floor of the miles of trees that trailed in front of the Mystery Shack, a small little tourist attraction run by Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle._

_When he found that his daughter was actively attempting to stop him from moving forward, he tightened his grip on her arm, causing the invisible dams she had built up to shatter, mascara streaking as tears made their way down her face, though she still didn't budge. He twisted her arm so it was painfully held behind her back, and she fell to her knees, screaming so loudly she was sure her mother could hear it from across the manor. She hoped the rest of the town could hear it, too, and would fearfully approach the Northwest mansion in a fit of panic. She knew that was, at the very least, what the Pines twins would do if they could hear her. She just cowered there, a dead weight holding her father back from finding the ruined room that was his and her mother's favorite. He was, at this point, gripping her arm so tightly she feared it may leave bruises behind._

_"Please, Daddy, I'll never talk to another one of the townsfolk again, please just stop it!" She screamed, but it was plain he wasn't listening. He slowly started to make his way forward, dragging his pre-teen daughter along the floor by one of her arms. "Please,_ please! _"_

 _"PACIFICA!" He yelled, so loudly that it may have damaged her ear drums if all sound around her wasn't muffled by the sounds of her own screaming and sobbing. She assumed, by the way he was angrily yelling, that he had found the room. "Pacifica Elise Northwest! Your mother and my_ favorite _room?! How could you do this?! ANSWER ME!"_

_When all she did was cry as opposed to answering his ferociously shouted question, he started dragging her again, once again toward the small coat closet at the end of the hall. She struggled to break away from his grasp, wanting to be anywhere but home in that moment. She managed to get away for a moment, and the moment's freedom was enough for her to shakily run away, making a break for the stairs. The air rushing past her, causing her hair to almost float behind her with motion; she couldn't believe it, she was almost away, almost outside..._

_...She lost her footing. Oh God, she was crashing and she hurt, she hurt so bad. As she tumbled down the stairs she must have hit her head at least half a dozen times, though she miraculously hadn't passed out. She laid on the floor, in pain, crying to herself as she watched her father's blurry figure approach her slowly, calculatingly, from the top of the stairs. He reached the foot of the stairs, and she attempted to move her arms to push herself off of the ground. He hauled her up by her arm before she got the chance, and started dragging her upstairs again. She was alert, and aware of every singe tiny pain in her body, but she was still too weak to fight back again._

_"Daddy, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean it... I d-didn't m-mean to break the r-rules." It was mumbled, because she actively had to focus her attention on staying awake, and she couldn't waste too much willpower trying to talk to him. Despite it being mumbled, she was certain he could hear it, because there was a single moment of hesitation where he stopped walking, where she wasn't being forced to come along toward her own tiny prison, her own special hell._

_As her back hit the wall of the closet and the door shut, she could hear him talking to her, his tone exasperated and cold. "Northwests don't apologize, Pacifica. We have all of the money in the world. When something goes wrong, we just get rid of it." Her breath hitched as she heard the door to the closet lock, and she forced herself to get up so she could pound on it in fear. It was dark, the only light coming in from the crack at the bottom of the door. The space around her felt as if it was closing in on her, and her chest hurt. It was hard to breathe, and she was_ terrified. 

_"Daddy? Daddy! Dad, p-please let me out!" Pacifica wailed, her fists slamming on the wooden door as she panicked. Her heart hurt, and she was hyperventilating, looking around in fear. The closet was too familiar, she had been in here too many times, there were_ too many bad memories. _She needed to get out of there, any way she possibly could. "Dad... Dad! ...M-mom? Mommy?! SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME OUT!" She screamed, barely able to breathe. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered._

     "I'm scared..."


End file.
